The following description relates to software layers in computer systems, for example, a generic layer for virtual object resolution.
Computer systems may include different software layers. Objects may be stored in a persistence layer and utilized in a presentation layer, which represents the run-time environment of the computer system. Objects may be passed between the software layers, e.g., from the persistence layer to the presentation layer for utilization by a requesting software application.
The term “object” may refer to discrete objects, which may hold data in the form of name-value pairs, or “properties”. For example, a web page may be defined by an object including a number of name-value pairs which correspond to, for example, background color, font, layout, and page content.
The term “object” may also refer to object hierarchies, which may include a top-most “parent” object with many depending, or “child”, objects below it on the hierarchy. An object hierarchy may be used to organize data and enable a user to navigate efficiently through data stored in the hierarchy.
An object may be pre-defined and stored in a computer system, e.g., in a database or system memory. The object may be accessed by different applications in different contexts. The context may depend on the device or browser in which the application is running or be specific to the user of the application. It may be desirable to present different versions of the object in different contexts. Multiple versions of the object may be stored in the database, however, this may create inefficiencies relating to addressing the object and storage capacity.